In Which
by Niela
Summary: What if Lily and Harry had escaped that fateful night? What if Voldemort had gone after Neville instead? What if Lily was on the run and wanted for the death of her husband?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or affiliated plot lines and I am making no money off of this. I have taken a few lines from the books and smattered them in however everything else is mine. Please do not sue me I am an innocent and poor college student.

Synopsis: What if Lily and Harry escaped that fateful night? What if Voldemort had gone after Neville instead? What if Lily was on the run and wanted for the death of her husband?

* * *

"Momma, where are we going?" I asked.

I don't think she heard me, sometimes she doesn't. I don't think she means to but it happens, especially when we're running, like now. We never stay anywhere too long, never talk to anyone or make an impression.

"Momma, I'm tired." I complained.

I'm not someone who complains much, but we've been hurrying through the city and my legs are short. Momma takes big steps and I have to take three just to keep up.

"We're nearly there." Momma told me.

I don't know where there is. She usually tells me except when she's in a hurry. Momma only hurries when she's scared or excited. I know she isn't excited. When she's scared, I am too.

I can hear the trains, we're at the station. We hardly ever use trains! I wonder where we're going. Momma's not buying tickets. Maybe we're meeting somebody. Platform 9, Platform 10. The trains just arrived and I can't see anything except waistcoats, I wish I was taller.

"Lean against the wall," I hear Momma say.

I yelled. I fell through the wall. What's going on? Momma's smiling. She doesn't smile much, I like her smile. She kneels next to me.

"We're here very early so the train isn't here yet. This is your ticket." She handed me a gilded ticket, "I'm sorry I can't be here when the train comes. Someone might recognize me."

"Momma?" I asked and I know I'm about to cry.

"Shh honey, you're going somewhere very safe. Stay out of sight as much as possible. And when you get to the school give this to Professor McGonagall she'll be the one who greets you." She said handing me a wax-sealed letter.

"Why can't you come with me?" I asked.

Momma smiled again but I can see tears shining in her eyes, "I'll see you at the end of the year and I promise I'll write to you. Now, let me get your trunk out," she took a miniature trunk out of her jacket pocket.

"Momma…"

She smiled, "Engorgio," the tiny trunk grew to its normal size, "This was your father's trunk and your books are a collection of both his and mine. As for your robe's they were mine you are a little taller than your father was at eleven. And your father's wand as well." She finished tears welling in her eyes.

"Momma, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Now, what is your name?"

I sighed, "Alexander Covington, not Harry…"

"Good, I love you." She hugged me.

"I love you too, Momma." I hugged her back not wanting to let go.

I sighed as momma went back through the barrier. Turning around I opened me trunk and grabbed one of my books. Closing and sitting on the trunk I opened the book and began to read.

Standard Book of Spells Grade I. Occulus Reparo – a spell used to fix broken optical lenses. Wingardium Leviosa – standard levitation spell, basic for and witch or wizard. Engorgio – enlargement spell useful in the reversal of the shrinking spell p. 84.

"Were you just dropped off too?"

I looked up and nodded to the boy who had come through the barrier. He had blonde hair and was very pale. Wearing all black, perhaps he fancied himself a vampire.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand.

I accepted his hand, "Alexander Covington." I went back to reading.

"What are you reading that for?" Draco asked.

I didn't look up, "I think I should at least know something before I get to Hogwarts."

"You're not a _muggle_ are you?" He asked disdainfully.

"A muggle? No, my parents went to Hogwarts, all my things were theirs."

"You're poor then?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. How should I know? I'm only eleven. Momma didn't tell me about any of that. I wish she had then I would know what to say to this kid. This, Draco Malfoy, he sure is nosy.

"Well, that's alright as long as you're pure blood. So, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?" I was confused, wasn't I going to school?

"You don't know much do you? Well, the houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor."

"Well, any'll do as long as I get into one, right?"

"No, of course not!" Draco was exasperated. "Look, Ravenclaw's okay they're all brainiacs, they like books and logic. Hufflepuff is horrible they're all weak and they try to compromise everything. Gryffindor is the worst though everyone in _that_ house is a fool. Slytherin is the best though, they're cunning and great planners. A lot of great wizards came from there." He finished with a smile.

"You sound kind of biased. I suppose you'll want to be in Slytherin then?"

"I know I will be, everyone in my family has been." He said proudly.

"Oh, well I don't know which houses my parents were in." I said.

What if I disappoint Momma by being in a bad house? What if I get into Hufflepuff or worse Gryffindor? I don't want Momma to be sad about me getting in the wrong house.

"You can sit on the train with me if you like." He said as if it had just occurred to him.

"I'd like that, I don't think I'll know anyone here." I said. Though I don't think I should have said it, I'm not supposed to make an impression or really talk to anyone.

"Me either. My mother likes to be isolated ever since the war escalated and all." He said softly.

I nodded. War? Was that why we were running all the time? Someone might recognize Momma here, is she wanted by one side or both? Who's fighting? Oh, I wish Momma had talked about her life more. I wish she had talked about dad more.

"Hey, look the train is coming!" Draco was excited, "We'll get prime choice of compartments, come on!"

I smiled and shut my book. Standing up I started to drag my trunk to the edge of the platform, it was really heavy. Did the shrinking charm make it weigh less too? I'm such a wimp.

"Come on Alex I'll help you get your trunk on the train."

It took us twenty minutes to get both our trunks situated in our compartment. Sighing I fell back into my seat exhausted, across from me Draco did the same. He smiled, happy to not have to sit alone I guess, I smiled for the same reason. The platform had become noisy and people were carrying trunks through the isle of the train. Suddenly I was glad that Momma had me here early even if she was gone, maybe forever. No, she said she would be there at the end of the year, she'll come. But what if…

"Hey, Alex do you have any money?" Draco asked in a quiet tone.

I was shocked speechless even though I had not spoken in the past few minutes. Did I have any money? What was I going to do if I didn't? How was I going to survive if Momma didn't come at the end of the year?

"Alex, are you alright?" I was probably pale, wide-eyed and sweating. I'm pretty sure I looked a right mess. What kind of question was that? Common sense, I'm not alright I'm scared to bloody hell!

Draco moved to sit next to me and hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder I looked at him my brow furrowed.

"I…I don't know." I said weakly.

He nodded understanding that I had answered both of his questions. He motioned to my trunk, "let's check your trunk maybe you have some."

I nodded dumbly and we carefully took the trunk down.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth peeking into our compartment. Though the train had yet to leave she was already wearing a set of school robes.

"Excuse me, do you have room for one more?" she asked in a brash tone.

I looked to Draco who shrugged, "sure," I said tentatively.

"Oh good I thought I'd have to stand through the entire ride." She responded turning to drag her trunk halfway in before frowning at me and my trunk. Which, incidentally was blocking her way.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked.

"He's checking to make sure he has some money." Draco replied for me.

"Oh." She said dumbly.

Finally, at the bottom of my trunk I found a pouch. Pouring it out on the seat I found there was an abundance of gold and silver coins with a smattering of bronze ones as well.

"Whoa, Alex. Forget about you being poor then, if that's your spending allowance for the year!" Draco spoke thoroughly impressed.

"That is a lot of money," the girl agreed, "I'm Hermione by the way."

"Draco Malfoy, and the rich kid here is Alexander Covington."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a little half-wave while I was putting away my money.

"Alright then, let's get your trunk back up and yours in here." Draco said in a commanding tone.

After getting the trunks resituated I sat back down and began reading my book again. After a few minutes of silence Hermione spoke again.

"Have you tried any magic?"

I shook my head determined to keep reading.

"Oh, well I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, so it was a right surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it is the very best school of witchcraft there is. I've learned all of our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough."

This girl sure can talk. I looked over the edge of my book at Draco and cocked my eyebrow he just smirked.

"Ravenclaw for you then?" He asked.

"Oh I do hope so." Hermione replied, "Though Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad either."

Both Draco and I made a face at that. She gave us a funny look.

"Wouldn't you want to be in Gryffindor?" she inquired.

"That'd be the worst!" I replied and with a nod toward Draco I added, "We're both going to be in Slytherin."

Draco smiled widely at that, "That's right. You should hope for Ravenclaw you'd be good there if you already know the course books." He supplemented. "Though you said you're a muggle right? Hmm a lot of people will hold that against you. Don't worry I won't. My cousin is half muggle and she's going to be an auror" he bragged.

There was a jolt and the train began to move. I smiled at Hermione who looked a little frightened by what Draco had said.

"Alex, did you hear that the-boy-who-lived is going to be in our year?"

"eh really?" I asked not really knowing who he was talking about. I'd heard Momma talk about him once in a while but she was never happy. Neville, I think that was his name, she'd say it as if it were a curse.

"Really. Though I don't understand what the big deal is, it isn't like he ended the war or anything. So, he survived a curse. Big bloody deal." He snorted disdainfully.

"Honestly, Draco, he was the only person to survive an encounter with you-know-who." Hermione replied and I was lost.

"It just made things worse. My father went to Azkaban with so many others."

"He was a death eater then?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco shrugged, "I guess, I've never seen him. He went to Azkaban when I was one so…" Draco trailed off.

"What do you think our lessons are going to be like?" I asked trying to change the subject to something I could understand. Draco gave me a grateful smile.

"I suppose they'll be difficult. I hope they are challenging. I can't wait to see the library at Hogwarts I've read it is the largest in all of the UK!" Hermione said excitedly.

Draco smirked, "I'm looking forward to Potions class. I've heard its one of the best. It's taught by Slytherin's Head of House. What about you Alex?"

"I just hope I don't fail out." I said with a half smile.

Hermione and Draco both chuckled. It felt good to have people to talk to. Maybe I could keep them as friends. That would be nice. I hope Momma doesn't mind. I like talking to people.

* * *

Well. That's the end of Chapter One hope ya'll enjoyed it.  leave me a comment if you dare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or affiliated plot lines and I am making no money off of this. I have taken a few lines from the books and smattered them in however everything else is mine. Please do not sue me I am an innocent and poor college student.

Well, since no one commented on chapter one I don't need to go into any longwinded speeches answering questions and explaining my reasoning or even thanking people! Which kind of sucks. hint hint Anyway, here is chapter two for those of you who enjoyed chapter one.

* * *

The train clattered down the tracks at a nearly unimaginable speed and I watched the scenery pass by in disinterest. I wish I was back in London, or in Germany. Germany had been a nice place when Momma and I had been there she was happy. She even talked about magic then, she talked about all the wonderful things that one could do with magic. She had even given me a picture of her with dad and me; I carry it everywhere I go. I miss her already. With a sigh I turned and watched as Draco carefully explained the rules of exploding snap to Hermione.

"So, when it's your turn to go all you have to do is…" I tuned Draco out and picked up my course book again. Finite Incantatum – a spell that ends the effects of another such as Petrificus Totalus page 134.

"Alex, did you want to play?" Draco asked.

I shrugged, "Don't really know how to and I wasn't really listening to your explanation." I replied sheepishly.

"You're loss." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Yes it would be if I played." I replied with a wink.

Both Draco and Hermione laughed at that. A knock on our compartment door startled us.

"Anything from the cart, dears?" a kindly voice asked us.

Draco grinned at me before opening the door, "Three Chocolate Frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans please." He handed her a silver coin and a few bronze ones in exchange for the candy.

"Here Alex, Hermione try these." He said as he handed each of us a chocolate frog and waited patiently for us to open them.

Hermione got hers open first and screeched loudly as it jumped out of the package and onto the seat opposite of her. Draco burst out laughing and I joined him. Hermione glared at the both of us but I didn't care it was rather funny.

"That wasn't funny." She groused crossing her arms defensively.

Draco stopped laughing and handed her the frog once again, "It's alright they've only got one good jump in them. It's only spelled to look like a real frog, honest it's just chocolate."

Hermione took the frog and broke off one of its legs and shoved it into her mouth. The angry look on her face slowly melted away into a pleased smile.

"So, maybe it _was _a little bit funny." She admitted.

I smiled, "I'm going to open mine now just so you know." She swatted at me playfully as I opened my box and the frog leapt out. Draco caught it mid-leap and surprised me by throwing it back at me, where it proceeded to nest in my hair.

"Get it off of me!" I cried out and it was Hermione's turn to guffaw.

Slowly prying the chocolate from my hair I growled lowly at Draco. He just smiled back at me as innocently as he could.

Draco finally opened up his chocolate frog cupping it in his hands and shoving the still struggling lump of chocolate into his mouth. Hermione turned a little green as it struggled inside of his mouth. Draco just smiled widely.

"Who's card did you get Alex?" Draco asked intently.

"Card?" I asked perplexed.

"In your chocolate frog box, it's the only reason to buy them really." Draco said matter-of-factly.

I picked up the box next to me and looked inside, sure enough there was a card, "Says, um Albus Dumbledore."

"Aw, you got _him?_ That sucks he's the most common one to get though." Draco said.

Hermione smiled, "I got Hedwig."

Draco brightened, "Really? I don't have that one yet. I'll trade you," he looked at his card, "Morgana for that."

Hermione frowned slightly and then nodded exchanging cards with him. Draco grinned widely and carefully tucked the small card into his shirt pocket. Then he opened the small box of jellybeans and popped one into his mouth before making a face.

"Blech, spinach!" he said.

"Spinach?" Hermione asked.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and they mean _every_ flavor. Try one?" He asked half-shoving the box towards Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, "No thanks, I'm not that courageous."

He pointed the box towards me. I shrugged and gingerly took an unassuming blue one. Swallowing nervously before I put it into my mouth. Chewing slowly I squinted my eyes at the taste.

"Ick, tastes like fish."

Draco smiled and winked, "every flavor."

There was a knock on the door of our compartment and a round-faced boy stuck his head in. He looked worried to the point of tears.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" He asked in a quiet voice, "I've lost him and my gran'll be furious if I can't find him."

"No, we haven't seen him." Draco said to the boy.

"Well if you do—could you get him to me?" the boy asked rubbing his forehead and pushing back his bangs to reveal a lighting bolt scar.

Hermione gaped, "You're Neville Longbottom aren't you?"

"Er, yeah." He nodded sheepishly.

Hermione grinned, "It's nice to meet you."

The boy, Neville, grimaced when he saw her grin, "Yeah, sure well, if you see my toad then." He said quickly and disappeared.

Draco snorted, "The boy-who-lived, not much of a hero. I bet he ends up in Hufflepuff. Don't know why he's so worried about that toad though, they're stupid familiars."

I cocked my head to the side, "What's a good one then?"

Draco grinned, "Well, I've got a raven his name is Beliousus, and he can deliver post. So, he's multi-functional. Though any bird would be fine."

I smiled sadly, "I don't have a pet. I had a snake once but my Momma made me get rid of her." My Momma had said that Alesis had been evil but I always thought she was fun to talk to. Momma said I shouldn't talk to snakes, so I didn't for a long time. I miss Alesis a lot.

"A snake? That's really cool, they're mysterious and all." Draco replied.

Hermione shuddered, "I think snakes are kind of creepy."

I smiled, at least she was honest. "Maybe I'll get a bird someday or another snake." I said wistfully.

There was another knock on their door and they shared a look.

I got up and slid the door open. I was greeted by an older stern looking red-headed boy with a silver 'P' attached to his robes.

"First years? Well, we're nearly there so you better get into your robes." He said pompously and then eyed Hermione, "well, at least one of you is prepared." With that he turned to walk to the next compartment.

"Well, we sure are popular today," Draco said sarcastically.

I grinned at him and shut the door then looked at Hermione sheepishly. "Do you mind leaving the compartment while we change into our uniforms?"

Hermione nodded, "Sure, just open the door when you're ready then."

Hurriedly we changed into our uniforms consisting of grey pants, white shirts, and a grey tie. We threw our robes on over these and I went to open the door for Hermione. I was surprised to see her talking to a red-headed boy who looked a lot like the one who had told us to change into our uniforms.

"I'm really good friends with Neville, maybe I could introduce you sometime." He said with a rakish grin.

"Thanks but we've been introduced already." Draco said from behind me, "You on the other hand are being quite rude not introducing yourself."

The other boy turned red in what I believe to be anger as he sputtered, "Why should I when you haven't either?"

Draco smirked, "My apologies, Draco Malfoy."

The boy rolled his, "Oh a Malfoy never mind then. I wouldn't want to associate with a death eater." He sniped.

Draco growled and I put my arm out to stop his advancement on the other boy, "Now, now we don't want to judge anyone here do we?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't need to he's got it in his blood. My father told me all about _you _and _your_ family. All of them are traitors on both sides Malfoy and Black."

"You take that back!" Draco growled pushing against my arm.

Hermione up until this point had been silent, "boys, stop it this instant!"

"He started it." Draco growled.

"Well, I'm finishing it. You two go back into the compartment. And you get out of my sight." She said pushing off the wall and ushering both of us back into the compartment.

"I can't believe he said that." Hermione finally spoke after a long minute of uncomfortable silence, "he seemed so nice when I talked to him."

"You can't judge a person on how he treats a stranger, rather how he treats an enemy." I said, "Or something like that."

"Seems fitting." Draco growled, "Stupid boy was daft my family are not traitors, they're not!"

I smiled, "I believe you Draco."

He smiled, "Thanks," he looked at Hermione.

"I didn't believe him for a second."

Draco grinned, "Thanks, its nice to have friends."

"Friends? I like that." I said with a smile and Hermione nodded in agreement.

It was beginning to get dark out as the sun set behind the trees that passed so closely to the train's windows. The lights in the compartment flickered to life with a weary intensity. Almost as though they would give out any second, I closed my book not being able to read in the flickering light anymore.

Looking out the window it seemed as though the train was slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Hermione licked her lips nervously and played with the hem on the sleeve of her robes. "What if I don't get into a house? What if I'm not good enough for any of them…"

"Hermione calm down it'll be okay." I said even as my own stomach was filled with butterflies. And Draco seemed even paler than before.

Standing up I moved to put my book back into my trunk. Nearly losing my balance as the train began to slow down and finally stopped. Looking down at Draco and Hermione I smiled nervously.

Slowly we pushed ourselves out into the crowd that was flooding the corridor. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air. Feeling slightly abandoned as I searched the sea of darkened faces and backs of heads for Draco and Hermione.

Squinting I watched as a lantern danced it's way over the heads of the crowd and finally revealed the face of a giant of a man with a thick beard and hair twice or three times as unruly as Hermione's. He opened his mouth and his voice boomed out over the excited jabbering of the crowd.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" I gulped, I guess that's me.

Struggling through the crowd toward the man I found myself surrounded by people my height. I caught sight of the red-headed boy who had insulted Draco and I scowled at him. He didn't seem to notice. I saw Draco and walked over to him tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at me.

Slipping and stumbling we followed the giant man down a steep and narrow path. It was dark on either side and I assumed it must be thick with trees. Nobody spoke much. Somebody behind me sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a large, shadowed lake. Perched atop a cliff on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was an immense castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Draco and I clambered into a boat and we were happily surprised to see Hermione climb in behind us followed by a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then—FORWARD!" He bellowed pointing a pink umbrella towards the castle.

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. The silence engulfed the lake and only the lapping of waves made any noise at all as we were all enthralled by the castle looming ever closer to us.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff. We ducked our heads as the boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a secret opening in the cliff base. The darkness engulfed us as the ivy fell back into place and the only light we saw was the lantern the giant had carried with him. We traveled for quite a long while before we reached a sort of underground harbor where we climbed out onto a rocky beach.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the giant, who was checking boats as we climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, as he held out his hands. Draco smirked and rolled his eyes I just shook my head and smiled back at him. We climbed up through the passage way that had been cut into the rock following after the bobbing lantern. Finally we came out onto damp grass under the shadow of the castle.

Tiredly I dragged my feet up the stone steps and crowded around the doors.

"Everyone here?" The giant asked and then raised a huge fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two for you. I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a comment praising me :) and if you didn't like I hope you leave me a comment telling me why exactly it didn't strike your fancy. Thanks.

-Niela


End file.
